Wie Sterne in der Nacht
by ColdKakao
Summary: Vera ist die beste Freundin von Rosalia und das Mauerblümchen schlecht hin. Ihre Liebe zu Lysander schlägt ihr peinlich momente aus. Sie wird rot, fängt an zu zittern und schlimmer ist das sie ziemlich Emotional ist. Wird sie die einseitige Liebe überwältigen, ist sie wirklich nur einseitig? [LysxVera]


Also... das sind die ersten 4 Kapitel meiner FF 'Wie Sterne in der Nacht' Ich werde nicht sehr oft hochladen...

Nein die FF ist nicht geklaut!

ArisuSan... auf Sweet Amoris.. das bin ich :3

* * *

Es war wie immer ziemlich laut im Klassenraum, man könnte fast sagen das man Ohrenkrebs kriegen kann.

Doch das ist doch eigentlich völlig Absurd!

Ich gehe auf das Sweet Amoris Gymnasium seit der fünften Klasse. Aber ich zeigte mich nicht wirklich allen Leuten.

Zu meinen Freunden war ich immer offen und direkt, zu den die ich nicht so gut kannte war ich das „Mauerblümchen" schlecht hin. Ich bin auch ziemlich Schüchtern.

Wie immer hatte ich meinen Arm auf den Tisch angewinkelt und stütze meinen Kopf in meine Hand und schaute aus dem Fenster.

Leicht Schneeflocken bahnten sich den Weg nach unten und verzauberten die Landschaft und deckten sie in ein strahlendes weiß.

Viele Kinder aus dem 5 Jahrgang hatten diese Stunde draußen und bauten Schneemänner oder veranstalteten eine Schneeballschlacht.

War das überhaupt erlaubt? Rosalia meine beste Freundin immer voller Tatendrang lächelte und unterhielt sich gerade mit Melody. Ich seufzte und überlegte das nicht jemand den Pausengong demoliert hat.

Ich würde es auf jeden Fall Castiel zutrauen!

»Hey Vera, alles in Ordnung?«, fragte mich Rosalia besorgt und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter.

»Ja alles okay. Ich habe gerade nur nach gedacht!«, versicherte ich ihr und legte meine Hand auf ihre.

Schon ertönte der Gong und zur selben Zeit stürmte auch der Lehrer rein. Wir haben jetzt Mathematik mit Heer Veselka, er war ein anständiger Lehrer. Er duldete keine Stramatzen in seinem Unterricht und war immer direkt.

Aber er hatte viel Humor und ein gutes Herz, das mochte ich sehr gerne an ihm.

»Endlich!«, maulte Alex und lies sich in den Schnee plumpsten, ehe er geschockt auf sprang und sich an den Hintern fasste und wie ein verrückter im Kreis rumrannte.

»Oh mein Gott! Ist das Kalt!«, jammerte er. »Das war noch deine Strafe für letztens!«, sagte ich und schlürfte genießlich meinen Kakao.

Er seufzte, war aber gleich wieder voller Elan. Alex war meiner und Rosalias bester Freund.

Alle guten Dinge sind 3 was.

»Rosalia! Wann stellst du mir endlich deinen Freund vor?«, fragte ich sie.

Sie schien kurz nachzudenken als sie dann ihre Stimme hob. »Wenn du willst komm doch heute bei mir vorbei, er kommt mich mit seinem Bruder besuchen!«, sagte sie und grinste mich an.

Schon war ich wieder Flamme und Feuer.

Rosalia war seit 1 Monat kein Single mehr und sie hatte mir ihren Freund noch nicht vorgestellt.

Dann stupste mich Rosalia an die Seite und zeigte mit dem Finger in eine Richtung.

Als ich sah was oder besser wer es war wurde ich total rot im Gesicht. »Man Rosa! Ich hasse dich!«, brummte ich wütend und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Sie fing an zu lachen und hielt sich schon den Bauch.

»Das ist nicht witzig!«, sagte ich und sah sie stur an. »Doch auf gewisse weise schon!«, sagte sie keck und streckte mir die Zunge zu. Ich tat ihr es nach.

»Hey Mädels beruhigt euch doch!«, sagte Alex und sah uns verwirrt an.

Ich seufzte und setzte mich auf die Bank die hinter uns stand und beobachtete ihn.

Seine sanften Bewegungen, sein eleganter Schritt. Seine strahlenden und glänzenden Augen. Seine schmalen Lippen.

Ich seufzte und lies den Kopf hängen.

_Komm schon Vera! Es ist nur Lysander!_

Das Klingeln der Schulglocke erlöste den Teenagern ein jubeln, schon fingen sie an ihre Sachen einzupacken und stürmte raus, als wenn 10 Pferde hinter ihnen her wäre.

Frau Carlsen schüttelte nur den Kopf und seufzte.

»Die Jugend von Heute!«, klagte sie und packte ihre Sachen ein.

Rosalia kicherte und packte so wie ich ihre Sachen ganz ruhig ein. »Wann soll ich eigentlich vorbeikommen?«, fragte ich sie.

»Ich habe gehört das heute eine SV-Sitzung sein soll, also lass dir Zeit!«, sagte Rosalia.

Die SV-Sitzung?

Oh Gott daran habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht. Ein Blick auf die Uhr ließ mich stocken.

Ich habe genaue 2 Minuten noch Zeit!

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen packte ich in Rekordzeit meine Tasche. »Bis Später!«, rief ich Rosalia zu und flitzte in die Aula, wo immer unsere SV-Sitzungen stattfinden.

Genau zum Gong kam ich die Tür rein.

Nathaniel unser Schülersprecher stand schon vorne und sah mich an.

»Tut mir Leid. Ich habe die Zeit vergessen!«, piepste ich leise und setzte mich schnell auf einen Stuhl.

Zwar unwahrscheinlich aber ich bin Klassensprecherin. Hätte jetzt zwar keiner gedacht aber so ist es.

»Macht nichts Vera, du warst ja noch pünktlich da! Und außerdem einmal ist nicht so schlimm.«, sagte Nathaniel und lächelte mir aufmunternd zu.

Ich erwiderte sein lächeln.

Er war immer sehr großzügig, zwar ein kleiner Klugscheißer aber man kann ihm vertrauen.

Nathaniel räusperte sich kurz und hob seine Stimme.

»Bald werden ein paar neue 5 Klässler hier auf unsere Schule wechseln, sowie auch ein paar Schüler und Lehrer diese Schule verlassen.

Die Direktorin meinte es wäre eine angebrachte Idee, eine Willkommens- und Abschiedsfeier zu organisieren. Wir müssen verschiedenen Klassen diese Aufgaben einteilen.

Da es 12 Stufen gibt wird je eine Aufgabe an eine Stufe gerichtet, das bedeutet alle 4 Klassen einer

Stufe arbeiten zusammen an dieser Aufgabe.«

Ich meldete mich und Nathaniel nahm mich dran. »Wäre es nicht angebracht den neueren Schülern, also die 5 – 7 Klasse ein wenig leichtere Aufgaben zu geben«, Nathaniel nickte.

»Ja daran habe ich auch schon gedacht, die Unterstufe bekommt die leichteren Sachen, die Mittelstufe etwas schwierigere und die Oberstufe hilft den Lehrern bei den großen Sachen.«, sagte Nathaniel.

»Wo ist übrigens Iris?«, fragte er noch.

»Ich bin ihre Vertretung.«, hörte man nur noch eine Stimme. »Okay, Lysander.«

Lysander? Er ist die Vertretung. Ich spürte wie meine Wangen einen satten rot Ton annahmen und ich versuchte mein Gesicht so gut es ging zu verdecken.

»Vera alles okay?«, fragte mich Kim, aus meiner Parallelklasse.

»Ähh Nein... Ich meine Ja... Nein... Doch alles gut!«, stammelte ich und war schon im Bereich Magenta, an meinen Wangen.

Kim zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich wieder zu Nathaniel.

Es wurden noch ein paar Dinge wie, die AG´s besprochen, oder das dem Ordnungsdienst alles am Arsch vorbei läuft.

Schon bei dem Gong stand ich wie eine Furie auf und rannte auch so schnell nach draußen und machte mich auf dem Weg zu Rosalia, um dann auf die nächste Überraschung zu warten.

Als ich vor Rosalias Tür stand drückte ich auf die Klingel und machte keine Anstalten meinen Finger wieder runter zu nehmen.

Nach kaum 20 Sekunden wurde die Tür aufgerissen und eine genervte Rosalia stand dort.

»Könntest du einmal wie ein normaler Mensch klingeln?«, fragte sie.

»Vielleicht... Vielleicht aber auch nicht!«, sagte ich grinsend.

Rosalia stöhnte genervt auf und packte mich am Handgelenk, ehe sie mich einfach mit in ihr Wohnzimmer zog.

Als sie mein Handgelenk los ließ fing ich an zu schmollen.

»Das tat weh... Ich möchte jetzt einen Kekse!«

»Sonst noch was?«, fragte sie sarkastisch. Ich überlegt kurz. »Wenn es gehen würde, ein Eis.. und Haribos!«, kicherte ich.

»Du machst gerade einen ziemlich schlechten Eindruck auf dich.«, erwiderte Rosalia trocken.

Ich legte den Kopf schief.

Sie rollte mit den Augen. Ich verstand und sah mich im Raum im. Da stand ein schwarzhaariger Typ, mit viktorianischen Stil... genau so wie Lysanders.

Irgendwie kam der mir bekannt vor.

»Du bist doch nicht Vera oder?«, fragte er verblüfft. »Jaa... schon...«,begann ich zögerlich.

»Du siehst deiner Mutter wirklich ähnlich so wie sie mir erzählt hat.«, lachte der Typ.

Ich sah ihn verwirrt an. »Deine Mutter ist Stammkundin bei mir im Modegeschäft..« »Ach von deinem Laden hat sie die ganzen Sachen.«, murrte ich.

»Du trägst viktorianischen Stil?«, fragte mich eine bekannte Stimme. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und sah Lysander um.

Wie ein Roboter drehte ich mich zu Rosalia und sah sie entrüstetet an.

Sie hustete kurz und legte somit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. »Ähmm.. Ve der schwarzhaarige ist Leigh mein Freund... und Lysander ist sein Bruder.«, sagte sie.

»Warum weiß ich das nicht?«, Leigh kicherte und tätschelte mir den Kopf. »Jetzt weißt du es ja!«.

»Ah ja.. Lys.. auf deine Frage zurück.. manchmal trägt Ve viktorianischen Kleidungsstil!«, sagte Rosalia.

»Warum weiß ich davon nichts?«. Fragte Leigh und benutze die selbe wie ich.

Ich wurde rot und wurde sofort etwas panischer. »Nun ja... meine Mutter macht das immer alleine, weil sie meinte ich bräuchte was von ihrem Lieblingsdesigner und sie wollte mich überraschen!«, brabbelte ich drauf los.

»Ich fühle mich sehr geschmeichelt.«, lachte Leigh. Lysander war so wie wir es kannten ruhig und saß auf der Couch und blätterte in seinem Notizbuch Rum. Da sah ich noch eines neben ihn...

..aber das ist doch meines.

»Hee?!«. Machte ich wohl etwas zu laut denn alle sahen mich an, in der Zeit ich meine Tasche durchsuchte.

»Ve was ist los?«, fragte Rosalia. »Ich bin mich gerade m wundern wo mein Notizbuch ist und bin etwas entsetzt darüber das es auf der Couch liegt.«, sagte ich etwas patzig.

Mein Notizbuch ist total wichtig!

»Oh!«, setzte Lysander an. »Ich habe es gefunden und nahm es mit um den Besitzer zu suchen.«, sagte er und hielt es mir hingegen.

»Und... hast du ...was gelesen?«, stotterte ich etwas panisch.

Lysander lächelte kurz, ich schluckte und meine Wangen nahmen mehr Farbe an,

Lysander schüttelte den Kopf. Ich seufzte erleichtert auf und nahm es an mich.

Als ich es an mich nahm streifte ich aus versehen Lysanders Finger mit meinem. Auf dieser stellte wurde mir gleichzeitig warm und kalt. Die Stelle begann zu kribbeln und in meinem Bauch schlugen die Schmetterlinge ihre Runden.

Ich stütze mich an der Wand nehmen mir an, da meine Beine wie Wackelpudding wurden und dahinschmolzen.

Rosalia begann schallend zu lachen.

»Das ist nicht witzig!«, presste ich aus zusammengepressten Zähnen vor.

Langsam träten Tränen in meine Augen vor. Noch eine schlechte Eigenschaft ich bin ziemlich Emotional. Und immer diese peinlich Situationen!

Rosalia begann jetzt zu wissen das es mir schlecht geht.

Sie seufzte und packte mich diesmal sanfter am Handgelenk und platzierte mich auf einen Stuhl.

Schon ließ sie mein Handgelenk los und ging näher an mein Ohr ran.

»Lysander scheint dir ja ziemlich den Kopf verdreht zu haben!«.

Mein ganze Körper begann zu zittern.

»Hey Ve, alles ist gut!«, sagte Rosalia und strich mir beruhigend über den Kopf.

Langsam beruhigte ich mich.

Rosalia ließ von mir ab und ging wieder zu Leigh.

»Was war denn das jetzt?«, fragte dieser jetzt.

Rosalia sah mich fragend an. Ich seufzte und nickte.

Sie flüsterte Leigh leise etwas ins Ohr und er tat es ihr dann nach.

»Geht es wieder?«, fragte Lysander mich. Überrascht hob ich mein Gesicht und sah in das besorgte Gesicht von Lysander.

»Ähmm.. ja... geht ...schon!«, stotterte ich.

Lysander lächelte mich kurz an und wandte sich wieder dem Notizbuch zu.

Ich fand das im Moment unglaublich, Lysander war mal in meiner Nähe.

Also in der Schule waren wir nämlich nie wirklich an der selben Stelle.

Ab und zu liefen wir nebeneinander in das Gebäude rein, wenn es geklingelt hatte.

Aber wenn das passiert klammerte ich mich immer sofort an Rosalia..

Wir redeten noch ein wenig, O.k Leigh Rosalia und ab und zu ich. Lysander nur ganz selten.

Langsam verschwand die Sonne hinter dem Mond und der Himmel trug ein grobes Orange und rot.

Ich sah auf die Uhr und stellte fest das ich jetzt gehen muss.

»Rosa, ich muss jetzt gehen!«, hob ich an und stand auf und klopfte mir über meine Hose.

»Ich begleite dich!«, sagte Lysander.

Rosa lachte auf. »Das musst du doch nicht!« »Ich treffe mich eh noch mit Castiel, für die Bandproben.«, sagte Lysander.

Ich seufzte niedergeschlagen und machte eine Handbewegung, die deuten sollte er könnte jetzt mitkommen.

»Bis morgen Rosa, bis dann Leigh!«, rief ich. »Tschüss!«, riefen die beiden synchron zurück.

Schweigend gingen ich und Lysander den Weg zu mir nach hause. Bei ihm war es normal das er nicht redete, aber ich war einfach nur nervös.

»Castiel wohnt hier in der nähe.«, meinte er dann.

»Ich weiß...«, flüsterte ich. Fragend sah mich Lysander an. »Er wohnt nur eine Straße weiter als ich... ich sehe ihn immer mit Demon!«, sagte ich. »Oh.«.

Ich bemerkte das wir jetzt vor meinem Haus standen. »Möchtest du noch mit reinkommen?«, fragte ich zögerlich. Ich wollte ihn nicht bedrängen.

Lysander sah sich um lächelte und nickte dann. »Ziemlich Viktorianisch!«, strahlte er monoton.

Kann man das überhaupt?

»Das ist eben der Geschmack meiner Mutter.«, sagte ich und klingelte.

Schon wurde die Tür aufgerissen und meine Mutter stand davor. »Vera Schätzchen du hast dir ja ordentlich Zeit gelassen und... oh hallo, junger Mann!«, sagte meine Mutter und strahlte.

»Kommt doch rein! Ich habe gerade Plätzchen gebacken und Tee gekocht!«.

Das kann ja was werden, dachte ich nur und ging innerlich seufzend mit Lysander rein.

Lysander blickte sich neugierig um und folgte meiner Mutter hinterher in die Küche. Ich trotte lustlos hinter her.

„So war das alles nicht geplant!" dachte ich mir und raufte mir die Haare.

»Vera Schätzchen! Komm doch, deine Lieblingsplätzchen!«, rief meine Mutter aus der Küche.

Mit einem dicken Seufzer ging ich in die Küche und ließ mich auf meinen Stuhl fallen.

»Gut, wie heißt du denn?«, wandte sich meine Mutter an meinen Mysteriösen Begleiter und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

»Lysander!«, antwortete er knapp. Die Augen meiner Mutter fingen an zu glitzern. »Von dem hat mir also Rosalia erzählt. Hm, ihr habt echt guten Gesch...« »MAMA!«, rief ich panisch und kletterte über den Tisch um ihr den Mund zu zuhalten.

Sie leckte über meine Hand und ich quiekte erschrocken auf und nahm meine Hand weg um sie an meiner Hose ab zuschmieren.

»Du bist schlimmer als Castiel!«, motzte ich sie an und setze mich wieder auf den Stuhl.

»Finde ich nicht.«, sagte Lysander und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben mich und stütze sein Gesicht in seine Hand.

»Du erinnerst mich an den Ladenbesitzer meines Lieblingsgeschäftes.«, strahlte meine Mutter.

Auf Lysanders Lippen bildete sich ein lächeln. »Ich weiß, ich bin sein Bruder.«

Schon wieder begannen die Augen meiner Mutter zu glitzern.

Ich seufzte und wandte mich an Lysander. »Ich glaube... äh lassen wir sie alleine, komm mit.«

Ich versuchte meine röte so gut es ging zu verstecken und ging auf mein Zimmer zu, bewusst das Lysander mir folgte.

In meinen Zimmer angekommen, knallte ich sofort die Tür zu und ließ mich an dieser runter sinken. »Vera! Was für ein toller Junger Mann, richtige Manieren und der perfekte Vater!«, rief meine Mutter von unten. Ich legte den Kopf auf meine Knie und ließ ihn immer wieder gegen die Tür knallen.

Als mich ein Hand dann davon abhielt.

»Lass das, du könntest dir weh tun!«, sagte Lysander und hielt mein Gesicht, mit beiden Händen fest.

Ich errötete und versuchte nach hinten zu rutschen aber die Tür hielt mich davon ja ab.

Ich kneifte meine Augen zusammen und winkelte meinen Kopf zur Seite.

»Bitte lass mich los!«, wimmerte ich. Lysander seufzte und nahm seine Hände weg.

»Du solltest dich nicht für deine Mutter schämen.«, begann Lysander. »Jeder hat nur eine Mutter auf diese Welt, und diese ist einzigartig. Deine ist etwas eigenartig, aber sie ist immer für dich da. Merk dir das bitte.«

Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah ihn in seine bernsteinfarbenes und samargadfarbenden Seelenspiegel, ich war überwältigt von seinen Worten.

Ich lächelte. »Ja... wahrscheinlich hast du recht!«, Lysander setzte sich auf mein Bett und blickte durch den Raum.

Die Wände waren in einem Pastellgrün gehalten, auf der einen Seite standen 2 Kleiderschränke und ein Regal.

Der Boden war in einem dunklen Holz und darauf machte es sich ein blauer Teppich gemütlich.

Auf der anderen Seite stand mein Schreibtisch wo alle möglichen Sachen darauf verteilt.

Das Bett auf dem er saß war weiß und in einem Viktorianischen Stil, meine Mutter wollte es unbedingt so.

Der Bettbezug war lila grün kariert.

In der hintersten Ecke stand noch ein Mikrofon, mein Bruder hatte es mir mal zu Weihnachten geschenkt, da er ein ziemlich guter Sänger ist. Er wollte das ich mal mit ihm ein Duett sang und er fand ich singe wirklich gut, nur ich zweifelte ein wenig nach seinen Worten.

»Du singst?«, fragte Lysander. »Ab und zu, mit meinem Bruder.«, seine nächsten Worte waren ziemlich unglaublich, da er ja kaum was über sich erzählte. »Ich singe auch.«

_Ich hatte ihr gerade auch gesagt das ich singe, aber warum habe ich da getan?_

_Natürlich Vera war nett, weiter nichts. Natürlich stimmte es mich traurig das sie sich bei mir so komisch benahm, aber ich wollte sie ja nicht drängen oder so._

_Ihre Mutter war wirklich eine eigenartige Person, aber ich finde es schön das sie mich akzeptiert._

_Vera gleicht ihrer Mutter fast wie auf´s Haar._

_Ihre schidpattfarbende Haare waren im Moment locker zu gebunden und eine rote Spange hielt den Pony fest._

_Erschrocken blickte sie mich mit ihren dunkelgrünen Augen an._

_»Macht.. macht dir das singen Spaß?«, fragte sie. Zögerlich nickte ich. »Das... ist schön... dann hoffe ich für dich das du damit schön weiter machst.«, wieder nickte ich._

_»VERA! WO IST MEIN TEXT!«, schrie mir eine unbekannte Stimme. Vera stand schnell auf und ging zur Seite und die Tür wurde auf geknallt._

_»Hast du mir schon wieder den Text geklaut?«, fragte ein Junge. Ich schätze ihn auf 19._

_»Nein diesmal nicht! Aber wenn Mama die hat, die ist abwesend.« »Schwärmt die schon wieder von diesem Ladenbesitzer?», Vera nickte. »Kacke... Hey Vera seit wann hast du männlichen Besuch. Wo ist Rosa?«_

_Vera räusperte sich. »Ben das ist Lysander, er ist aus meiner Parallelklasse.«_

_Ben kam auf mich zu und stellte sich vor mich. Mit ernster Miene betrachtete er mich. Dann lächelte er._

_»Hey, ich bin Ben. Freut mich dich kennenzulernen, Lysander. Ich habe schon viel von Castiel über dich gehört!«, sagte er und hielt mir seine Hand hin, diese ergriff ich und wir schüttelten kurz unsere Hände._

_Aber woher kannte er Castiel?_

_»Du fragst dich sicherlich woher ich Castiel kenne, wir sind Nachbarn, da müsste ich so einen kennen! Den kann man mit seinen Haaren gar nicht verfehlen!«, lachte Ben._

_Ja mit seinen Haaren._

_Ich sah auf die Uhr und stellte fest das ich jetzt langsam gehen müsste. Ben ist jetzt gerade auch gegangen und ich war wieder alleine mit Vera zusammen._

_»Ähmm... ich müsste dann jetzt gehen.«, sagte ich und sah Vera an._

_Sie wirkte etwas enttäuscht._

_»Ach so kein Problem... oh es regnet.«, fing sie an. Ich sah aus dem Fenster, einzelne Regentröpfchen fielen vom Himmel und bildeten Pfützen._

_»Ich leihe dir einen Schirm, du kannst ihn mir Morgen wieder geben!«, sagte sie und hatte aus dem Schrank ein Schirm geholt und gab ihn mir._

_Sie begleite mich noch vor die Tür._

_»Danke für die Einladung.«_

_»Immer wieder gerne, falls du was brauchst klingle einfach. Meine Mutter hätte nichts dagegen.1 kicherte sie und ich schmunzelte._

_Ich drehte mich zur Tür._

_»Ach ja Vera?«, begann ich. Ich merkte das sie mich ansah. »Ich finde es schade, das du dich bei mir anders als bei den anderen benimmst. Du musst wissen ich mag dich sehr gerne.«_

Erschrocken sah ich Lysander an und meine Wangen färbten sich rot. Zum Glück sah er mich nicht.

Lysander wollte gerade einen Schritt mach als ich ihn von hinten umarmte.

»Ich... ich werde versuchen... bei dir zu sein wie bei den anderen... aber... versprechen kann ich dir das nicht.. lass mir etwas Zeit.«, flüsterte ich und seine Anspannung beruhigte sich.

Eine kleine Freudenträne lief über meine Wange und ich spürte wie sie jemand weg wich.

»Vera... Bitte wein nicht...Ich komme mit solchen Situationen nicht klar..«

»Ich weine nicht das ist eine Freudenträne!«, lachte ich. Lysander stimmte kurz mit ein.

»Weißt du Vera... ich bin froh.. das du bei Rosalia heute warst.«, sagte er und umarmte mich zurück und legte sein Kinn auf mein Kopf.

Als ich an das Ereignis von Gestern dachte wurde mir wieder unglaublich heiß und meine Finger fingen an zu kribbeln.

»Ve, was ist los?«, fragt mich Rosalia mal wieder besorgt.

»Vera! Rosalia! Da ihr meinen Unterricht so interessant findet.. NACHSITZEN!«, brüllte uns die Direx an.

Leider hatten wir mit dieser Deutsch.

»Blöde Kuh!«, murrte Rosalia und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ich lehnte mich entspannt nach hinten.

»Wozu gibt es Handys?«, fragte ich sie grinsend und wir klatschten leise ein.

»Und dann ist dieser Typ einfach aufgestanden und sagte : Tiere wälzen sich nun mal gerne in Dreck!«, sagte Iris und lachte.

»Hey Leute, kennt ihr diesen Witz? Mami Mami ich will Prinzessin werden!

Paul lass den Scheiß!«, wir begannen alle zu lachen und ich hielt mir schon den Bauch.

»Hey Vera! Lysander kommt auf uns zu!«, sagte Kim und stupste mich in die Seite.

Rosalia fing an hämisch zu grinsen. Die Mädchen warfen sich alle gegenseitig Blicke zu und nickten dann.

Ich sah zu Lysander, dieser ging eher auf Mich zu.

Sein grüner viktorianischer Schal wippte hin und her durch seine Bewegungen.

Durch den Wind wurden seine Haare zur Seite geweht.

Unschlüssig stand er vor mir und hielt mir den Regenschirm hin, den ich ihm gestern ausgeliehen habe, da es ja so stark geregnet hatte.

»Danke.«, murmelte ich und nahm den Schirm an mich.

Lysander nickte mir zu.

»Hey Ve... Oh sorry!«, Rosalia sah mich gespielt entsetzt an.

Wie gerne ich sie jetzt umbringen würde.

Rosalia hatte mich mit ihrem Ellbogen an gerammt, leider Extra.

Durch den Schwung bin ich gegen Lysander geknallt, dieser hielt mich – mal wieder – in seinen Armen.

Ich seufzte und ließ meinen Kopf gegen seine Brust fallen.

So was nannte man Freunde, denken sich Verkupplungspläne hinter meinen Rücken aus.

Aber trotzdem hatte ich alle Lieb gewonnen.

Lysander drückte sich wahrscheinlich unbewusst etwas näher an mich.

Iris begann mit Rosalia zu quietschen.

»Sind sie nicht süß!«

Ich lachte leise. »Freut mich das du nicht mehr so schüchtern bist.«, flüsterte Lysander in mein Ohr und eine Gänsehaut umfing meine Haut.

»Ich habe dir gesagt, ich werde mein bestes geben!«, lächelte ich und verstärkte den Druck etwas.

»Vera, jetzt schmeißt du dich an Lysander ran?«, erschrocken wirbelte ich herum und sah auf das Devil Team, oder besser das Zicken Trio.

Amber, Li und Charlotte. (Heißt die so?)

Ich senkte den Kopf. Lysander schlang von hinten den Arm um meine rechte Schulter und zog mich beschützend zu sich.

»Amber lass Vera in Ruhe! Oder soll ich Castiel davon erzählen?«, Tausend Kristalle zersplitterten als man Lysander Stimme hörte.

Amber´s Gesicht wurde kreidebleich und dann wieder Kirschrot.

»Pah das ich nicht lache! Casihasi liebt mich und Vera kauft ihre Sachen bestimmt vom Flohmarkt, so arm ist ihre Familie! Ich lasse mich doch nicht auf ein Niveau ein!«, zischte sie und drehte sich schwungvoll um und wischte ihre Haare zur Seite.

»Mädels wir gehen!«, sagte sie stimmberechtigt und die 3 stöckelten davon.

Ich seufzte und rieb mir meinen Nacken. »Amber, ist das letzte was man braucht.«, stöhnte Rosalia genervt und stütze sich auf ihrem Bein ab.

Wir nickten alle zustimmend.

»Wo ist überhaupt Casi?«, fragte Rosalia.

»Der liegt krank im Bett... und das ist nicht gelogen.«, das letzte murmelte Lysander etwas leiser, er fühlte sich wohl irgendwie eingeschüchtert durch die entsetzten und ungläubigen Blicken.

»Dann ist wohl Vera deine **No.1**!«, kicherte Rosalia und betonte das letzte Wort.

Lysander sah sie nur stumm an.

»Ich habe ihr lediglich ihren Regenschirm zurück gegeben.«, seufzte er und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

Wie ferngesteuert beobachtete ich seine Handbewegung.. wie Se... Nein Vera!

Nicht vom Thema ablenken.

Ich fuhr erstmals rot an und schüttelte heftig meinen Kopf.

»Scheiß Teenie Leben!«, murrte ich. »Warum konnte ich mich nicht in Ken verlieben und alles wäre Butter!?

Ach ja, Ken war zwar ganz süß., aber in einem anderen Sinne.

Er sieht so aus als müsste man ihn für seine Naivität beschützen und wie süß er immer aussah wenn er verlegen wurde.

Ich lachte leise. Die Zeit mit Ken war sehr schön, aber er musste umziehen da seine Mutter einen schweren Autounfall hatte.

Also musste er kurz mit seinem Vater wieder nach Frankreich.

Ich schüttelte wieder meinen Kopf und sah Lysander an. »Danke das du ihn mir wieder gebracht hast!«, bedankte ich mich und lächelte ihn schüchtern an.

Lysander neigte den Kopf und hob die Hand ehe er wieder ging.

_Der Grund dafür das ich meinen Kopf geneigt hatte, war eigentlich nur da ich plötzlich so ein kribbeln im Bauch hatte._

_Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, dass ich bis jetzt noch nicht kannte._

_Es war ziemlich ungewohnt!_

_Vera war ein Mädchen für sich, sie ist freundlich, nett, schüchtern und süß?!_

_Ich raufte mir meine Haare und ging den Korridor entlang._

_Seit wann denke ich den so einen Mist? Vera und Süß._

_»Lysander du solltest zum Krankenzimmer gehen, dein Gesicht ist ganz rot!«, riet mir Nathaniel der gerade aus dem Lehrerzimmer kam._

_Er hatte sich ein paar Blätter unter den Arm geheftet und ging einfach weiter._

_Ich, rot?_

_Oh Gott, Lysander werde bitte nicht zu einem...Oh Gott!_

»Good Morning Class!«

»Good Morning Miss Carlsen.«, sagten wir und schon blickten wir alle Hoffnungsvoll zu der Uhr.

»Sit down please! Where are the Homeworks?«, Rosa sah mich panisch an.

Sie hatte sie schon wieder vergessen.

Ich seufzte und schob mein heft weiter in die Mitte.

Dankend sah sie mich an.

»Rosalia, please you tell me the first sentence!«, frug Frau Carlsen schon und sah zu Rosalia.

Diese nickte und las den Satz vor.

»Conner came from France and has two sisters, the first sister is six years old! She´s a naughty little Girl and goes to the first class!«, Frau Carlsen nickte.

»That´s good Rosalia thank you! Alex the next sentence!«

Rosalia atmete erleichtert ein und aus. Das war gerade noch gut gegangen!

Frau Carlsen nervte uns noch die ganze weitere Stunde, wegen den Sätzen.

Am Ende der Stunde stand Rosalia als erstes auf und flitzte wie von der Tarantel gestochen sofort in den nächsten Raum.

Das wird ja noch toll.

»Kacke!«, murrte ich und wühlte in meiner Tasche Rum.

Ich hatte doch glatt meinen Schlüssel vergessen und meine Mutter ist noch... nein die ist nicht arbeiten.

Wo ist sie dann?

Ich schlug mir die Hand gegen meine Stirn. Natürlich, die ist bei Leigh im Laden.

Auf einmal fühlten ich etwas nasses auf meiner Nase.

Ich sah noch oben.

»Toll jetzt regnet es noch!«, zischte ich und rannte so schnell es ging, in die Richtung von Leigh´s Laden.

Sicht der Mutter:

»Und ist das gut, Maria?«

»Ja Leigh das ist wunderbar. Deine Kollektionen werden von mal zu mal besser!«, strahlte ich und sah mich in dem Laden um.

Leigh grinste mich charmant an.

Da kamen direkt wieder die Erinnerungen von seinem Bruder hoch. Lysander, der hatte genau das selbe lächeln.

Doch auf einmal wurde die Tür auf geknallt.

»Hallo! Ich bitte sie nicht die Tür... oh Vera!«, am Anfang hatte sich mein Lieblings Ladenbesitzer tierisch aufgeregt, als er dann doch entspannter wirkte.

Sofort drehte ich mich zu meiner Tochter um.

Mein Engelchen stand dort, total durchweicht. Ihre Lippen waren Blau und ihre Haare hingen ihr im Gesicht.

Besorgt ging ich zu ihr.

»Vera, was machst du hier?«

»Ich habe meinen Schlüssel vergessen.«, murrte sie peinlich berührt und sah auf den Boden.

Dann ging die Tür wieder auf.

»Lysander.«, rief ich freudig und winkte ihn zu mir.

Dieser lächelte mich an und ging zu mir.

»Guten Tag Maria-san.«

»Ohoho, nur Maria.«, sagte ich und lächelte ihn an.

»Vera willst du dich vielleicht umziehen?«, fragte Leigh meine Tochter.

Ach, er ist so ein junger Mann und dafür immer so hilfsbereit.

»Ja.. danke Leigh.«

»Gut, in dem Raum da hinten liegt noch was von Rosa, sie hat bestimmt nichts dagegen.«

Meine Tochter lächelte ihn dankbar an und ging zu dem beschriebenen Raum.

Ich bemerkte das Lysander ihr flüchtig hinter her sah.

Überrascht hob ich meine Augenbrauen.

Ehe ich grinste.

Mission: Verkupple Lysander und Vera.

Startet!

Vera´s Sicht

Völlig erschöpft zog ich mir den karierten Rock an der da noch lag und ging dann raus.

»Ach, du wirst von Tag zu Tag hübscher..«, schwärmte meine Mutter.

Peinlich berührt sah ich zur Seite.

»Danke Leigh...«, murmelte ich und zog mir meine Jacke höher.

Dieser winkte jedoch nur ab und grinste, wie immer sein charmantes lächeln.

»Immer wieder gerne, du gehörst ja quasi zur Familie!«, erschrocken sah ich ihn an.

»Wie... meinst du denn das?«, am Anfang hatte ich ein paar Hänger die Richtigen Worte zu finden, aber ich fasste mich schnell wieder.

»Das wirst du bald verstehen.«, irritiert sah ich ihn an und wollte gerade zu einer Frage setzten.

Beließ es aber dabei.

»Ich werde sie waschen und Rosalia dann in der Schule zurück geben.«, versprach ich ihm.

Leigh grinste Amüsant.

»Das Hemd kannst du behalten, ist Rosa zu klein geworden!«, sagte er und zwinkerte mir zu.

Schockiert sah ich ihn an.

»So... so was sagt sie dir?«, fragte ich.

Leigh schüttelte den Kopf. »Als wir es gestern geta...«, schnell hielt ich ihm den Mund zu und meine Mutter hatte wieder das seltsame funkeln in den Augen.

»Naja, bis dann!«, sagte ich und ging nach draußen.

Als der frische Wind mein Gesicht streifte schloss ich entspannt die Augen.

Der Regen hatte zum Glück aufgehört.

Dann viel mir etwas wichtiges ein.

Rückwarts stolperte ich zurück in den Laden von Leigh und packte meine Mutter an die Schulter.

»Schlüssel!«, sagte ich.

»Pass auf! Wenn du den verlierst sind wir dran!«, ein geschnappt sah ich sie an.

»Jetzt sei nicht so beleidigt. Du vergisst ihn fast jeden Tag!«.

Genervt ging ich wieder nach draußen und machte mich auf die Socken.

Lysander's Sicht

Stumm beobachtete ich die geschehnisse. Ab und zu machte sich ein lächeln auf meinen Gesicht breit.

»Also was wolltest du?«, fragte mein Bruder mich.

»Naja... ich habe..« »Lass mich raten! Du hast auch deinen Schlüssel vergessen!«.

Wie gesteuert nickte ich.

Leigh seufzte. »Ich auch und Rosalia schläft heute bei Melody.«.

Aufgeregt fiel uns Maria dazwischen »Ihr könntet zu uns kommen! Das ist überhaupt kein Problem.« , meinte sie lächelnd.

Veras Sicht

Zuhause angekommen seufzte ich erstmals erleichtert und streckte mich.

Der Regen war unangenehm und die Sachen klebten an meiner Haut.

Das war ein Zeichen dafür das ich mir eine gute Heiße Wanne verdiente. Danach würde ich mir einen schönen Kakao mach und mir irgendeinen Film ansehen.

Ein sichtbares lächeln breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus, das klang gut!

Ich saß schön ein gemurmelt mit einer dampfenden Tasse Kakao deren Dampf empor stieg auf der Couch.

Der Film war auch schon startbereit.


End file.
